


As long as you want me

by Sylanna



Category: The Last Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syrenne thinks of something very important to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you want me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of TLS.
> 
> English is not my first language. If i made mistakes, please tell me.

It was after Calista and Zael became married. Now, the day had turned dark and the air was fresh. Syrenne shivered. She stood on one of the towers and looked down. It was a glorious sight how the Gurak and humans celebrated the peace together.  
Yes, Syrenne was proud of the new development, even if she missed at the moment some things. A good cup of beer for example.  
“Syrenne?” someone said behind her back. This voice, she would have recognized it under a thousand others.  
“Yes, what do you want, Lowell?”  
“The sky is wonderful tonight, isn't it?”  
“Yes”, she answered, not sure, what Lowell wanted to tell her. “But I like watching the folks, not the stars.”  
“I know and I was surprised you weren't down there in a pub, celebrating with them.”  
Syrenne shook her head. “Sometimes it think not of alcohol. This wonderful night is not only joyful for me. We may have won the fight against the evil powers, but we also lost so much.”  
“You speak of Dagran.”  
“Of course. He was a good leader. And a friend maybe. I wonder what it was...” She lost her words. “And now he is buried, but everyone is dancing.”  
Lowell put a hand on her shoulder. “And it's good. They remind us of the things we won. But tell me, Syrenne, this cannot be all you're thinking about. There is something else on your mind.”  
Syrenne turned her head to him and looked him straight in the eyes. “You know, I love to fight. I love my swords and maybe i'm a bit addicted to adrenaline. But...”  
“What is the matter?”  
“I don't want it anymore. Because – because – I nearly lost you.” She looked at her feet and waited for his reaction.  
Lowell hugged her. And then, he lowered his lips on her mouth and kissed her. “I promise, as long as you want me, I will never leave you.”


End file.
